From Killer to Hero
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: “Wait a minute…You’re asking me; a murderer, to save the world?” Silence followed after and he gave the other man a stern full glance. “Bring it on…I’m in…It’ll be a nice change for once…”
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Oblivion

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

From Killer to Hero

Summery: "Wait a minute…You're asking me; a murderer, to save the world?" Silence followed after and he gave the other man a stern full glance. "Bring it on…I'm in…It'll be a nice change for once…"

Chapter 1

Nothing was certain on how it could be done. All they knew was that they were going to ask for help from the most feared person of all, even more wanted than the Grey Fox. He was a vampire dunmer.

Now we all know how his life was like before, but he was their last hope. With the emperor gone, he was needed to save the world from the pits of Oblivion. The leader was Caption Gandon and his right hand soldier was an Orc of no name. As they stomped through the crisped and burnt shards of charcoal that made crunch noises with every step they made with their iron boots, fear shook them. They were about to meet the thing worse than death.

Each step brought them closer to the man or beast they meant to meet. There was about twenty or so going through in a solemn march through the burnt forest to get to the murderer. They had lost too many fine warriors to deal with this alone. This man they hunted had the strength and endurance to defeat everything in his path without breaking a sweat.

That's when they reached a beat up burnt wood shack with a few vines growing on it. As they entered it, it was with caution. Pushing the door open, they saw a black coffin with a pale dunmer wearing a black robe, lay in side. His eyes asleep and his face full of satisfaction of all the deaths he committed. And then, almost as if knowing there was strange figures in his home, his eyes shot open with eyes of red that were too red for even a dunmer.

It seemed as if nothing happened but in a flash, the murderer was there, standing in all the nervous warriors' sight. His hand lay gripped on the handle of his dagger; awaiting for a fight. The leader stood up to the dunmer with his helmet held under his arm, showing no sign for a fight. The dunmer let go of his weapon, disappointed but stood, ready for an explanation.

"Are you Seth?" Caption Gandon asked with a intense stare that scared all but the Dunmer. The dunmer scowled with hate. "Who wants to know?"

-o-

The 'talk' had been going on for about a day and a half for them to convince Seth to help them. They had yet to get an answer from Seth. He just paced with a hand on his chin and his arm across his chest, holding his other arm. The warriors watched the vampire pace and with each step he took, the more they grew nervous. Seth knew of the trouble that had been occurring but it was none of his business until these guards came along.

Finally, Seth stopped pacing and put his arms to his side and stared at Gandon. "What have you decided?" Gandon asked. "Will you help us?" Seth raised his hands. "Wait a minute…You're asking me; a murderer, to save the world?" Silence followed after and he gave the other man a stern full glance. "Bring it on…I'm in…It'll be a nice change for once…"

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: (laughs evilly) Ha! I have left you at a cliffie!

Ryu: You are scaring me. Wait…What?! It was just getting to the good part! And why so short?!

Me: 'Cause I ran out of ideas. That's all for now. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Oblivion. I only own My made-up characters.

Chapter 2

Seth stared out to the camp he was almost dragged out to. He stared around as the moon shone her silver light on everyone it touched. The sent of burning wood and charcoal lingered fresh in his nose. Seth looked around some more before his eyes stopped on a young dunmer, poking at the campfire that lit the small camp of one-hundred brave warriors. He sat on a old log right beside the campfire. Seth went closer and took a better look. The dunmer was male with a windswept hair as silver as the moon. He looked to be the age of seventeen. His skin was pale-gray and he had a face that girls would swoon over. He also was very well built but not much.

But there was one thing that made him different from the other fighters. In his eyes, Seth could see; innocence, fear, hate, pain, guilt. All those were in his eyes at once. It must have been hard for that teenager. Especially if he never held a weapon before in his life. Seth shook his head in sorrow as he was sent back into memories.

"_Daddy! Help me!"_

_The echoes of horses hooves and shouts from the men that rode them._

"_Daddy!"_

Seth wiped a stray tear and straightened himself out. "Keth..." He whispered. Keth was his son who was killed-no-murdered by the imperial legions during one of their typical wars. Seth shook his head to escape the bad memories that haunted him. He sighed and went up to the log and sat own on it, startling the young dunmer. Seth looked at him with eyes so red that it was un-natural even for a dark elf.

"What's your name?" Seth asked in anger. The teenager shuttered. "R-Ryu." Ryu stuttered. Seth growled and looked at the fire. "You don't seem like you're from the land of the dunmer." Seth stated out of curiosity. Ryu. Ryu nodded. "I was born in anvil. I never actually went to the land of the dunmer in my life. If I survive this war, I'd go there when I get old." Ryu stated, surprised that he was talking to a vampire like he was his own brother.

Silence afterward and Seth was so annoyed at Ryu's innocence. No one like that should be in war. It was no place for them. They'd never survive it. "What's it like?" Ryu asked, breaking Seth from his thoughts. "Whats?" Seth asked.

"What's it like, to be a vampire?" Ryu asked. Seth just sat there in silence. "It's...different...I've been around for over five-thousand years already. And I'm still young." Seth replied and hinted with a rare joking moment.

"Thanks you your eternal youth." Ryu said but quieted himself. Seth and him said no more to each other. Seth stood up and went to his tent. War started in the morning and he wanted to be ready.

He layed down and closed his eyes. Not long after that, he was attacked by a nightmare. He got them every time he slept. Seth thrashed around in bed and screamed. None of this was usual for him. He never thrashed about or yelled out. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and shook him. Seth sat up in an instant, gasping for air. Seth looked around to see who woke him up and saw Ryu. Seth scowled.

"What do you want?!" Demanded Seth in anger and annoyance. Ryu looked at his feet in shame. "I don't know if it's true, but I heard that becoming a vampire would get rid of some of your gentle nature. I was wondering...if you could turn me into one?" Ryu whispered and looked at his feet. Seth stopped scowling. "Where did all of this come from?" Seth asked the young dunmer.

Ryu just looked at his feet, too scared to reply. Seth sighed and got off the bed. "Get on. I'll turn you. But it has to be tonight." Seth ordered. Ryu looked up as if not believing what he heard but smiled and layed down on the bed.

(Seth's POV)

I watched Ryu lay down on the bed. I opened my mouth and curled my lips to show my fangs. I went to the bed and I climbed on it so I'd be sitting on Ryu's stomach. It's what vampires do to keep their victims from trying to escape. My feet kept Ryu's feet to the bed and I gripped his wrists and kept them tight to the bed. I curled my lips more so all four of my fangs were shown. Ryu's eyes went wide but shut them tightly together and turned his head so that he had his neck wide open for my bite.

I didn't hesitate to bite down hard on his neck and he screamed as loud as he could and tried to wiggle away from my bite. I forced myself to drink more blood than I was supposed to when feeding. A warm liquid came from my fangs. Ryu thrashed against my grip and kept on yelling and screaming in pain and agony. Finally, after a few more minutes of Ryu struggling, he calmed down and went quiet.

I pulled my teeth out of his neck and got off of him, letting him move around. He couldn't even move though. As I stood, a few drops of green acid fell from my fangs. That was the stuff that holds and spreads the disease if someone is bitten. Ryu panted and hisses when a wave of pain hit the bite marks on his neck over and over. Finally he turned his head to face me.

"Is that it?" He asked and hissed again as he was hit with more pain. I shook my head. "No. You will have more pain. You will have it when you wait for three days and you sleep one day. After that, you're a vampire and no more pain." I informed him and he calmed down and closed his eyes to rest from blood loss. I walked out of the tent, wiping acid and blood from my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Oblivion

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Ryu: This has got to be the most embarrassing fic of my life. It sounds so wrong at the beginning.

Me: I know. But they quickly find out the real reason. Oh and Reviewers, I'm sad because my 'Ryu' file on my game got saved over by my cousin's file and I have to re-do him. I got so far on him and the levels are so hard to get up. He was at level 23. 23! (Continues to rant in sadness)

Ryu: O.o…Well, since she's busy, here goes the fic and we hope you enjoy it.

Me: Also, I own Ryu so no one better steal him or Seth! (Thinks of all the ways to make the people who steal other peoples characters die) Well. On with the fic. (Smiles sweetly).

Ryu: You scare me, you know that. What if I wanted to steal myself?

Me: I'm not THAT dence! That's almost impossible to steal yourself!

Ryu: Rats! I was hoping she wouldn't understand that!

Chapter 3

The next day had come. Most of the fighters have gone to war but Seth stayed behind to help the young vampire-to-be cope with his transformation. The people outside the tent heard the cries that Ryu let out.

"Make it stop! It hurts too much!" Ryu yelled out in pain from the tent.

"Don't worry; it'll be gone in two more days. Then you can sleep the other one away." Seth said from the tent as well.

"But it HURTS!!" Was a yell from a pained Ryu.

"It'll be over soon enough and you will have no more pain."

Inside the tent, Ryu was on his knees, clinging to Seth's robe in agonizing pain as he buried his face against Seth's robe. Seth just stood there, looking down, with his arms crossed. He had to go through the pain of transforming without someone there to comfort him and he turned out fine so he didn't bother to help Ryu with the pain. Even if he wanted to, there was no way he could.

The pain of becoming a vampire is the most horrible pain any being could go through. The acid has to burn through your body in order to kill and revive you. Seth leaned against the post behind him, looking bored. Ryu let out another shrilling scream and he went to a fetal position on the ground, clinging to his chest and stomach in pain.

"M-m-make it s-s-STOP!!" Ryu lifted his head and shouted at Seth. Seth just stood there and watched the young dunmer wriggle and writhe in pain. "Is everything ok in here?" On guard asked as he walked in and his eyes widened at the sight of Ryu on the ground and Seth looking bored while leaning against a post.

Seth glared daggers at the man. "Leave now! You are not to disturb us! Our warrior is under stress and needs to lay down and rest. And you're interrupting it!" Seth lied and hissed out. Some vampire acid fell from his mouth as he hissed. The guards flinched and ran away, out of the tent.

Seth looked out the small opening of the tent to find it raining, Ryu's cries and whimpering disappeared along with the rest of the noise to Seth's ears. Only the sound of a sweet melody of the outside reached his ears. Then the sweet melody went to soothing. This was one of the things Seth could do when he was bored or wanted to get away from everything that bothered him.

The noise was slowly being interrupted as Ryu's cries grew louder. Seth shook his head and noticed it was already dark. How long had he been there? He looked at Ryu to find him sleeping peacefully on the ground. He sighed and picked the sleeping dunmer up. One day down, two to go. How could Ryu hold on for that long? Seth shook his head in disbelief.

When he was transforming, he attempted suicide until those stupid imperial guards. They stopped him and held him back. Afterward they got him to calm down but he was shaking as he was transforming. They thought he was crying and tried to calm him down with soothing words but that didn't dull the pain. When he was left alone by the guards, he slowly and painfully stumbled back to the head quarters of the Dark Brotherhood and there, Vincente did his best to help Seth through it but it did no good.

He was still in so much pain. Ryu's chest slowly heaved up and down with each breath he took. He growled silently to himself and stormed out of the tent, but that instant, his ears caught the tune of a woman singing merrily. He followed the singing like a zombie to find a female dunmer disguised as a male. He walked over to her.

Then he stopped behind her by a few feet. He leaned against a tree. "I thought that it was against the law for female dunmers to join war." He said and startled her. She turned to face him in horror. "Please…don't report me…! I worked so hard to get here." She begged. Seth nodded and walked up to her and sat down beside her on the log.

He looked at her and saw that she looked exactly like Ryu only her face was more feminine. She noticed him staring and blushed. She looked at her feet. "I'm Ryu's twin sister. I saw you talking to him earlier." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He sighed.

They were quiet and he pooled out tobacco from his pocket and lit it. He brought it to his nose and breathed in. She looked at him in disgust. He looked at her. "Ok how rude of me. Would you like some?" He asked sarcastically. She shook her head no. "What's your name?" He asked. "Madeline." She answered. He put the tobacco leaf on the grass and stomped on it and it went out.

"They call me Seth." He said and grinned when he saw her frightened face. "H-How's my brother? I heard him yelling about pain." She asked the vampire. Seth only gave a cruel smirk. "By his choice, He's joining my kind." He said. Madeline's eyes widened. "How could you!?" She yelled and stormed away. Seth just continued to grin and went back to the tent where Ryu slept. Or he once did. Where was he?

Seth looked around. Ryu was gone. He was nowhere. Seth sighed and went back to bed. Probably going to stretch his legs.

**(Madeline's POV)**

I finally got Ryu out of the tent. Then I led him to the campfire. But as we were walking, my mind kept going back to that vampire. He was different. He doesn't seem like the heartless dunmer they claim him to be. He seems rather, misunderstood. And to top it off, He's kind of cute for someone who's been around a long time. Finally we reached it and I sat down and Ryu soon sat down as well.

"How could you?! How could you be one of them?!" I asked him angrily. Ryu just smirked a toothy smirk. He never did that before. "I wanted to be like Seth. A vampire. So I could get rid of the innocence he saw in me." At the mention of Seth's name, I blushed. It's just too bad that Ryu noticed it.

"Ohhhhh…Someone has a crush on the murderer…" He taunted. Now he defiantly never taunted anyone before. The vampirism has gotten to his brain. "More like, gotten rid of all your innocence. I don't even know you anymore!" I called out and stomped away. Then I stopped and faced Ryu who was just getting up from the log.

"And I do NOT have a crush on Seth!" I yelled back to him. He laughed and ran around camp about me having a crush. Everyone else already knew I was a girl except the caption. He would get rid of me if he found out. I walked to the tent and saw Seth in bed asleep. I walked in as quiet as I could and walked up to him. He was so calm. So relaxed.

I traced my finger over his facial features. It was normal for a dunmer to find someone they wanted for a mate but for it to be this fast is ridiculous. Then I began to trace hi hands with my fingers. His hand slightly and gently held and gripped mine. I looked at his face but he had not awoken.

"Don't…stop…" He said in his sleep. With my other hand, I traced his facial features again and a real smile appeared on his face. Finally the sound of small silent snoring filled the tent. Now he was asleep and his hand let go of mine. But I didn't move my hand for a while. Then I got up and slowly walked out.

Am I falling for him?

**(Seth's POV)**

Last night went back in my mind and I was surprised to find that I was not attacked by a nightmare until she left. That's when it came. Madeline had kept my nightmare away. I jolted up, awaken from my sleep. I gasped and looked around. It was still night so I lay back down and slept.

A scream woke me back up. I ran to the window and looked out the window of the tent and saw the sky red, the other tents were on fire. I sniffed and noticed the tent I was in was on fire as well. I ran out and found a whole bunch of deadra surrounded the camp and whatever fighters we had, fought as hard as they could. I pulled out my sword and fought my way through.

Ryu was in one of his pains. It must have been the next day. Bad time for the deadra to attack. The deadra were going after him but he was leaning over Madeline, trying to protect her even though she was injured, unconscious and loosing a lot of blood. I cut ferociously through all the deadra and soon I was with Ryu and his sister. It wasn't long before I killed every single deadra there was in the camp.

But Ryu, Madeline and I were the only survivors left out of the whole entire army. I looked back at who I had left. They were both in bad condition. "Wait here." I ordered and ran to my burning tent, and came back with bandages, potions and ointments. I rushed to Madeline. But I had a problem. Her armor was in the way and I needed to clean her wounds.

"Don't look, Ryu." I told him sternly. He merely nodded and closed his eyes even through the pain. I carefully pulled off Madeline's armor until she was only in her under clothes. I did my best to clean her wounds and cover her back up but I put her on a bed roll that was nearby and covered the blanket around her when it fell off.

Then I went to Ryu and forced him to lay on his stomach. Then I began to rub his back and shoulders. He calmed down. The pain must have dulled a bit. Then I stopped. This is what I'd have to go through until we get help, fight and win on our own, or parish wile trying.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Was that long enough for you? I hope so because my hands hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Whoa! We have a character from someone else for once. This character belongs to **Human Kitsune Hero**__. Also, **Human Kitsune Hero, **just so I get your character right, tell me what her personality is so I know how I should have her. And here we go.

Ryu: Wait, we are actually going to have an **argonian** in this fic!? Even one by someone else!?

Me: Yeah…so?

Ryu: Well I was just wondering why.

Seth: heh. Cough-raciest-cough!

Ryu: I am not! I was just wondering!

Me: Whatever, here's the fic.

OOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4

Seth sat beside both of the dunmers as they slept. He didn't need sleep since he was a vampire. Ryu was just resting because his transformation was finally over. Seth was brought to alert when he heard bushes rattle. He stood up and drew his mace. He stood guard and ready. Suddenly, a female argonian came out from the bushes in front of him with a unique sword. One he read about.

It was called: umbra. A rare sword that one of the deadra princes wanted. He gazed at her amazing deadra armor. He had only seen on the enemy. She seemed angered.

"I got here too late!" She hissed and put umbra away. She saw him looking and waved at him in a way that said: 'Get over here!' He hesitated but went to her, his mace still out.

"What happened here!?" She demanded and pointed around the burnt camp. Seth scowled.

"Watch who you're talking to you filthy lizard! My camp and my army was burnt down! And you're wearing the armor of the ones who did it!" Seth yelled. The argonian lifted him up by the front of his robe.

She sneered. "Watch your tongue Ashborn! I'm in no mood to deal with your crap!" She yelled and dropped him, but he landed on his feet due to the quickness of being a vampire. Seth pulled back his fist and hurled it at her, but she caught it.

"My name is Lead-Tail. My level is 255! What level are you? You seem pretty weak to me." She smirked at Seth's angered expression.

But before he could answer, she had him pinned to a tree with his arms behind her back.

"Ahh…yes. I know you. You're that vampire murderer. Name: Seth. Level: twelve. You should watch your back. No one as low a level as you should be wondering around. Seth barley managed to turn his head.

"How'd you get so strong?" He managed to rasp out. Lead-Tail smirked. "My secret." She said. Madeline groaned from behind them.

Lead-Tail let Seth go and he sank to the ground, gasping for air. Lead-Tail went up to Madeline, who was trying to get up. Lead-Tail pushed her back down.

"Don't reopen your injuries." Lead-Tail informed the female dunmer. Madeline was too weak to complain so she just fell back asleep. Then Lead-Tail faced Seth.

"What's wrong with these two?" She asked as she pointed to Ryu and Madeline. Seth scoffed and stood up while rubbing his neck. "Ryu is going to become a vampire and that's his sister, Madeline, who was injured in the fight. But what do you care anyway?" Seth hissed and smirked. He began to walk away from the spot those other two dunmer were at and he sat down by the tree, facing the three, keeping an eye out for the argonian.

Lead-Tail growled. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to fight. To kill. He wanted to murder the deadra. She was itching to go and fight.

But she decided against going. Someone had to protect these dunmer. And Seth wasn't going to be the one to do so.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: That's all I got. **Human Kitsune Hero,** did I get Lead-Tail's personality right? Would she do that in that kind of situation? I thank you for allowing me to use her. Let me know if you would like me to keep using her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Oblivion or Lead-Tail. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Yup. I'm keeping Lead-Tail in here if it's ok with her owner.

Chapter 5

"How long is the closest city?" Madeline asked in a raspy whisper as Seth attempted to clean her injury on her arm.

"That would be, the Imperial City, six weeks away." Seth replied. He could feel Lead-Tail's glaring gaze on his back. She had never taken her eyes off of him. He knew she didn't trust him.

Ryu was able to stand and walk around. His vampire powers had just kicked into his system. He wasn't as innocent but he was still kind which made Seth want to puke. Seth turned around to face the argonian.

"You shouldn't stare that way or your face will freeze." He said and smirked. She hardened her glare.

"And when did fathering instinct hit you?" She asked sarcastically. Seth froze. The memory of his son flashed in his eyes. Everything was quiet for a long while.

"I had a family once…" Seth began. "My wife died during childbirth. And my son was killed at the age of six. He was murdered by the imperial legions…" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he began to tell the story.

_Flash Back_

"_Look at me, daddy!" Keth (remember, Seth's son) yelled and got on the wooden swing that was tied to a branch of a tree near the little cottage the two lived in._

_Seth sat on the stool and smiled as his son was able to swing himself without Seth. The boy had wanted to show his father that. The blond hair, Keth had gotten from his mother, was tied back so it wouldn't get in his face._

_He got off the swing and ran to Seth. They had a red ball (it was the size of a kick ball) that they played with. Suddenly, after hours of playing, they heard a fight going on. A big one._

"_What's that daddy?" Keth asked and tugged on Seth's shirt. Seth just stood there, and tried to figure out what it was. But by the time he did, Keth was close to where it was._

"_Keth! No! Get in the house!" Seth urged. He wanted his son safe. Seth ran to his son and was so close to grasping the boy's hand but Keth ran and Seth grabbed air. Keth ran to the edge of the road where the war was._

_Seth ran after Keth again but didn't reach in time, for Keth slipped and fell in the path of the horse legions that raced to the rest of the field. And the worst time was, neither of them could get to each other in time. Keth looked at his father._

"_Daddy! Help me!" Keth cried before the horses stampeded over the six year old._

_Time seemed to slow for Seth. A Imperial guard that was supposed to keep civilians out away from the battle, got behind Seth._

"_NOOOOOOOO!!" Seth cried out and tried to get to the dead body of Keth but the guard held him back._

"_You can't go out there!" The guard shouted at Seth. He put Seth over his shoulder and ran away from the battle._

_Seth cried for his son and struggled. And soon, they were miles away from the battle field._

_End Flashback._

Lead-Tail looked at the vampire in pity as Seth's story ended. Madeline and Ryu listened to it as well.

"After that, I became what I am today. To seek revenge and to strike fear in them all...Even though I know it won't bring my little boy back." Seth said and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

Then his face turned to unimaginable hate.

"But you'd like to know, wouldn't you!?" He demanded.

Lead-Tail looked at him in a bored, unfazed way.

"It's one thing to know you were a father..." Lead-Tail began. "It's another thing to know you were a bad one for letting your son move like that…But it's also a consequence to know what you are doing. Therefore, you had troubled way before your son was even born." She said wisely.

Seth growled. He hated that argonian.

"So are you calling me a liar!?" Seth yelled. Lead-Tail still wasn't phased.

"No, Seth. She's saying that even before you had a wife or a son, you had a problem." Madeline said. She sounded much better now.

Seth growled and got up. Taking one soft glance at Madeline, he left.

"I have a feeling something's going on between those two." Lead-Tail said suspiciously. Ryu nodded.

"Same here but I'm not sure what." Responded Ryu.

The next day, the sun shone. The red sky turned to blue once again and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Lead-Tail awoke from the sound of the bushes rattling. She had stayed up most of the night, guarding the camp. She stood up in a fighting position and had he hand on her sword, just in case.

Then out of the bushes, Seth came with a big basket full of fruit. Oranges, apples, pears, peaches and grapes. Lead-Tail relaxed and Seth put the basket of food near the burnt out fire spot where there was once fire to keep them warm.

He sat down by Madeline and grabbed a apple. He woke her up.

"C'mon. You have to eat." He whispered in her ear. Madeline nodded and managed to sit up. Thanks to the potion Seth made, she was recovering faster.

Using his steel dagger, he cut it into slices and handed them to her. She ate without question. Ryu grabbed some oranges and began to eat. Seth picked up a pear and raised it to his mouth but saw that Lead-Tail wasn't eating.

He lowered the pair. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked in annoyance. She scowled at him.

"How do I know you didn't poison this!?" She growled. Seth sighed and took a big bite out of the pear and chewed. Then he swallowed and showed her the pear and his empty mouth to show that he ate it.

That was almost enough to satisfy her so she ate some with caution.

After they ate (the whole basket was empty), Seth picked Madeline up so she was on his back and he held her legs and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"It's time to get going. And as much as I'll hate this, but, argonian, you guard the group. I would but my hands are tied." Seth spat.

Lead-Tail growled. "Because I'm mature enough not to bother fighting you, I'll do it. But only when you say my name." She said stubbornly.

Seth growled. "Lead-Tail…" He said through his teeth. Lead-Tail smirked and began walking behind. She would occasionally go in front and the sides.

The Imperial City was six weeks away and they had to deal with an injured person.

As they walked, they saw an oblivion gate block their path, with an army of deadra warriors that held staffs, swords and shields. Lead-Tail smirked.

"Finally! Some action!" She yelled and pulled Umbra out. She ran to the army and began to fight them. Seth led Ryu away to the back of a tree.

Lead-Tail gave the army no mercy. She just slashed her way around. And because of her high level, she only had to swipe once for each fighting deadra. Finally, the army was dead and she went back to the group.

Seth scowled at her. "How could you leave!? We could have been attacked!" Seth yelled.

"Hey, I got rid of the army didn't I!? They were easy!" She yelled back.

"Easy for you maybe but not for us!" Seth yelled again.

"Are you two ever going to stop fighting?" Ryu asked silently. No one but him was supposed to hear it but apparently, Seth and Lead-Tail did.

"Shut up, Ryu!" Seth and Lead-Tail yelled at him in unison.

They were about to yell some more when the gate started to act funny. A male argonian was spat out of the gate before it closed.

He looked pretty young and had two fins. One on each side of his head, sticking out to the sky. He was wearing leather armor and he had a iron mace (it looks like a ball with spikes on a long handle.).

He saw the group and walked over.

"What are you four doing here?" He asked and looked each over. Then he got a clear look on Seth.

"Ashborn!" He spat. Lead-Tail smirked. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked.

The male argonian scowled at Seth.

"What's your name?" Madeline asked, still a little weak. He stopped scowling.

"My name's Bruner." He said then bowed (He was always taught to do that when any women are around because he's a blade member).

The he straitened himself up.

"So you're the hero of Kavatch?! The hero of Bruma!? This is truly a honor." Ryu said. Bruner laughed nervously and backed away near Lead-Tail.

"Is he always like this?" He asked. Lead-Tail shook her head.

"Not that I know of. I only found them yesterday. By the way, I'm Lead-Tail, that's Ryu, Madeline, and Seth." She said and pointed to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all. But I had better get going. I'm needed in the Imperial City and I only have a week to get there." He said and began to walk a dirty trail the on the side of the road they were going.

"Wait! Where are you going? It'll take six weeks to get there." Lead-Tail said. Bruner turned around.

"Forget him, Lead-Tail! Let's go." Seth demanded.

"Not really. I know a short cut there. I can take you if you want. You should get there in a week." He said.

Seth thought for a moment.

"Oh, ok." He sighed, giving in.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Whoa! Seven pages! A new record for me. Oh, **Human Kitsune Hero**, Did I get Lead-Tail right? And if you want something to happen to her, let me know.

Ryu: This was long.

Seth: Not long enough if you ask me.

Me: Seth, shut up and say the words.

Seth: Fine. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Oblivion or Lead-Tail. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 6

"Guys!" Ryu whined. "I gotta pee!!!!" Seth growled. Ryu had all but begged for them to stopp so he could have a piss on a tree or a bush.

"If you don't SHUT UP, I'm going to shove this sword up your-" Lead-Tail began and pulled out her sword but Bruner interuped her befor she could finish her scentence.

"We really should stop. It's already dark." He said, stopping and turned to Ryu. "If you have to go, go now."

Ryu happily skipped to a nearby tree and turned his back to them.

"Nobody look!" He called out to the group as if he were a child. But before anyone could turn their heads, he untied his pants.

"Ryu!!!! Wait for us to turn around!!!!" Madaline yelled from Seth's back. Lead-Tail growled, growing more annoyed at this band of idiots. She swore that Umbra begged her to turn them into shiskababs.

Once Ryu was done, he ran off to find a stream to wash his hands and the group avoided the spot he had peed at.

Seth had carried Madealine off to who-knows-where and so it was just Lead-Tail and Bruner all alone. But Bruner wasn't much compant since he was busy making a fire and studying his map. He went over and sat near her.

"You know. If we make it to the abandond dock, we could make it the rest of the way in about two hours." He said and showed it to her.

Lead-Tail growled in annoyance but was happy to at least have something to do and looked at it. Bruner sudden;y began laughing. She gave him a _"What the heck are you laughing at"_ face. He must have caught it.

"This is where I was born." He said and pointed to a spot about a mile away from the dock on the map. On it, there was a skull and cross bone.

"What's with the..." She paused. He looked at that then gave a grin.

"That's were we used to raise exploding rats." He said. Lead-Tail gave him the face again.

"Long story." He finnished.

Just then, Seth came back with Madeline in his arms. They both were wet and wearing clean clothes. They both held smiles on their faced. Lead-Tail groaned in disgust and walked away.

"I don't want to know." She muttered as she left to go kill something before she died of all this peace.

Ryu had come back only he too was soaking wet and on his head was a small mud crab and seaweed. His face shown hatered.

"Don't you say a word." He hissed. The mud crab got ticked and pinched his ear and he let out a ear pircing yell.

OOO

Seth wasn't the happyest person in the world. He occasionally had to stop to allow Madeline to throw up. But that set them far back behind the others. No one was going to stop for them. Seth tended to avoid the argonians because he never got along with those of the beast origens dispite how nice they were.

"Seth..." Madeline groaned. That was the last straw.

"Listen Ashborn! Either you dump her or she better hold it in because you two are getting left behind!" Lead-Tail had yelled. They were a bit aways from Seth and Madeline and Seth could only see small figures in front of him.

Seth growled inwardly. So it was Ashborn once again eh?

"Seth...It's ok. You can leave me. I'll catch up." Madeline whispered on his shoulder. He gasped at her in disbeilief. No matter how much Lead-Tail was annoyed because there had been no fighting, doesen't give her the right to put thoughts in people's head.

"No! Either we all go or no one goes!" He declaired, glaring at the small paused forms of his comrads and jogged up to them.

This was going to be a long journey.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Oblivion or Lead-Tail. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Yay! I'm Back!

**Chapter 7**

The small group traveled on for a while. Ryu had decided to keep the abnormally small mud crab and named it Crabby. This ticked Lead-Tail off because he was "Playing with his food" As she would put it.

Bruner had lead the way and the further they went on this said short-cut, the more deadra they ran into. That made Lead-Tail happy for a while but not enough to keep her satisfied.

But Seth was affected the most. The on-going length without blood was taking a toll on him and Ryu was beginning to feel the call for blood as well. The two were just so drained. Ryu would be able to go for a while but Seth could not. The older the vampire, the more they needed to feed.

Even Bruner suggested that they rest. Lead-Tail had found some food for those who still ate it.

Madeline was the first to hear the noise as she munched on an apple. But the noise was of someone fighting.

"Do you hear that?" She asked and lowered the apple further from her mouth. Lead-Tail snorted.

"I don't hear a-" She was cut off from that male's shout that Madeline heard. "Now that you mention it." Lead-Tail finished and began to walk away. Seth sighed and rubbed his head. Ryu just played with Crabby, who gurgled with happiness.

Lead-Tail made sure she knew the land marks so she could get back to camp. She pulled a bush away to see the armor of the Divine Crusader fiercely fighting a horde or deadra. Not one to miss a fight, she ran in and began slashing them like a knife through butter.

Once all the deadra had been defeated, the Devine Crusader took off his helmet to show a high elf with a blue mane hairstyle and blue eyes with black around his eye sockets. Lead-Tail rolled here eyes.

"Not another elf." She groaned and watched as he wiped his sweaty brow and put the helmet back on and held his hand out to her.

"Hello. I'm the Devine Crusader." He said. Lead-Tail rolled here eyes but shook his hand nether less. When their grips parted she all but growled in annoyance. So far the only one she had patience with was Bruner.

"So what's your real name?" She asked. His hand dropped and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I…I don't remember… When I took an oath to becoming the Crusader, my name just left me. Just…" He couldn't finish. Truthfully, he couldn't remember his life before becoming the Devine Crusader.

Lead-Tail sighed and grabbed his wrist none too gently. "Come on." She hissed and yanked him to where the others were.

When they reached the others, Seth had more color on him and Bruner was rubbing his neck where two small holes were. Introductions were short but they made them.

"So what level are you?" Ryu asked The Crusader with eyes sparkling in amazement. His Mud Crap gurgled and ran in circles.

"I'm level 29." As soon as he had said that, Lead-Tail snorted, holding back a laugh. He faces her. "Well not everyone is applied for the chance to cheat life for strength. And I mean that in the most respectable way."

Lead-Tail was agape but only for a second when she stood up and started to advance on him Umbrage drawn. "Why you filthy sorry excuse for a-!" She was interrupted by Bruner who stood between the two.

"Knock it off you two. We're in too much trouble to start fighting each other! Especially not while the world is in turmoil! If we're going to save the world, we have to work together and gain our strength and energy." He growled at the two.

Lead-Tail gave one last growl of her own and put Umbrage back away and lay down to sleep. It was Seth's turn to keep watch. Although she didn't trust him, she needed her rest.

OOO

Me: So how was it? I apologize for being so long but I have been very busy.

Ryu: Yeah right! Watching Harry Potter takes up SOOOO much of your time!

Me: I DON'T OWN IT! Sorry, late disclaimer so I don't get into trouble.

Seth: You are an idiot Sabor!

Me: That's not nice!

Seth: Who said I'm Nice?

Ryu: Hmmm…..R&R for Sabor's sake.


End file.
